Transformers Meets CSI : Vegas!
by His Little LabRat
Summary: It's a bet! Who will win? The secret bet that's passing through Greg and Nick is unboundable, and Warrick and Nick are at it again! Are Transformers real or are they just another guess?
1. It's a Deal, so Keep It On The Down Low!

Transformers Meet CSI

Chapter 1

Yup! I've decided it.  A Transformers meets CSI Vegas! Please, enjoy. Though, this is the first of many, many more!

8888888888888

The three walked side by side as they went down the cold pavement, their feet dragging along.

"Hey," said the one farthest to the left. "Nick. Do you think Transformers are real?"

"Maybe," Nick said. "Maybe not. Why, Greg?"

"I'll make you a bet," replied Greg quickly.

"You'll lose anyway, you know," said the last one to the right.

"None of you concern, Warrick." Nick laughed at him, turning his head back to Greg.

"What kind of bet and on what before I accept?" Nick asked.

"Well," Greg said, and leaned in close to Nick, and whispered something in his ear that made Greg blush like mad. Nick had an unreadable expression, with a blank stare forward as they walked.

"Now that I know the bet, what is it?" Nick asked his expression still as unreadable as ever.

"On whether Transformers are real or not!" Greg shouted aloud with a smile.

"Uh… Greg, hate to break it to you, but Transformers aren't real." Warrick responded, butting in.

"They are real!" Greg shouted. "You saw the movie with us! They are so real."

"All right, all right, Greggo, my buddy-boy." Nick said, smiling, breaking up the mild-fight. "You have yourself a bet."

"You know you're going to win, Nick. Transformers aren't real." Warrick said as he bent over to whisper it, to be sure Greg didn't hear.

"Yes, I know," Nick answered back. "And that's exactly the point."

Warrick sighed and Nick laughed happily.

"What do you get if you win?" Warrick asked, looking up.

"I'm not telling," Nick added. "That's for sure."

"You're gonna' lose anyway," Warrick added. "Greg has his sources."

"I bet I'll win." Nick replied with a smirk just after Greg ran on ahead.

"I bet you 20 you'll lose." Warrick smirked.

"You got yourself a deal." Nick replied.

They continued on, asking Greg to slow down before he knocked someone over, and Greg only yelled back 'Catch me if you can!' as he continued running forward.

8888888888888

Okay for a first, right? I guess, but please, tell me if you like it! Trial and Error, I suppose. You can also give 'constructive criticism' and stuffs:D Please tell me if it's okay, and tell me if you want anything to happen, and I'll take it to mind! In fact, I'll most likely use it! Thanks.

PS: Sorry about the 'Roark' thing. I know it's Warrick now, and when I typed this down, I didn't even think about it. (I don't think constantly. Well, not when I type at least.) When I typed in Warrick, my computer misread it and kept replacing it as a mis-spell for Roark. Which, either way, is kind of awkward. Sorry for the stupidity!

PPS: (Post Post Script!) I will TRY to get the second chapter for this up as soon as possible, I'm just a slacker. My brother took my note book with this fan fiction inside of it, (I had around five full chapters at this point) and hid it from me (again). Slack-jawed either way. Sorry for the stupidity!


	2. Hangovers, Ibuprofen and Illusions

Nick ran a hand through his hair, down to the back of his neck, around his shoulder and plopped his hand onto his lap. He sat across for Greg and Warrick, silently. Nick breathed out silently, a little silent huff of a sigh. Nick lipped his lips, looking at Greg and Warrick in silence. Greg raised his eyebrows, and Warrick stopped paying attention long ago.

Nick slouched back in his chair, head now lolled back over the back of the chair. He let out another breathless, almost silent sigh.

"When is Grissom gonna put us on case?" Nick sighed, looking to the break room, eyes closed as he sighed deeply again, not so silent this time.

"Maybe Grissom will put us on a case involving Transformers…" Greg said, smiling.

"Transformers aren't real, Greg." Warrick and Nick said in unison, keeping their positions and never looking up. Greg sighed weirdly. Warrick wasn't even looking in any direction, but always looking away from Greg, looking in his polar opposite direction, the one arm that held his chin was resting on the back of the chair, the other in his lap.

Nick was still lolled over the back of the chair, shirt riding up to reveal a little bit of his abs and stomach. Nick watched the door, while Greg watched Nick. Warrick was watching… paint dry, Greg guessed, knowing how dull Warrick was…

Greg heard the door glide open and into the break room Grissom had stepped.

"You guys, you can go off-shift…" Grissom said. "Everyone's done, and there are no more cases." The three sighed in unison, even dull Warrick who was still staring off after the "drying paint."

Nick sat up in his chair, followed by Greg standing up and pulling Nick up. Nick came up easily in Greg's grasp, and somehow Warrick was already up and out the door, walking down the hall to the locker room.

Greg's hand on Nick's shoulder now, Nick smiled and they walked out together.

..::XXxxXX::..

In the locker room… A few minutes after Grissom tells them they're off shift.

Nick swiped on his jacket, popping the top so it fit snuggly around his masculine figure. Greg and Warrick already had all of their things, and were just waiting for Nick. Greg flipped on his hat like he always does, smiling at Nick.

"We should go out," Greg says with a smile. Nick and Warrick look at him awkwardly. Warrick takes a step away from him, and Nick was already against the lockers even before Greg had said that. Greg looked at them, and they eyed him awkwardly.

"Are you… serious?" Nick asked, and Warrick's sights transitioned to Nick momentarily.

"No, no, no…" Greg laughed. "I meant the three of us." Warrick and Nick looked at each other, sharing the same look. "God, you guys are perverts!" Greg uttered.

"Am not," Nick and Warrick said in unison, Greg laughed at this.

"Yeah, well you got the wrong idea…" Greg said with a laugh. "I meant to a bar, just for, like, a mini-party." Nick nodded and Warrick shrugged.

..::XXxxXX::..

Greg walked up to the bar, sitting down in one of the chairs, followed in suit by Warrick and Nick, who sat on either side of Greg. They had been there only one hour, and were all practically stammering drunk. Warrick was… half-drunk. Now, Greg and Nick were arm-over-the-shoulder buddies, prancing on about some drunken ramblings that Warrick couldn't understand. They were blabbing to each other, and by the look on their faces, they understood each other and nodded while the other rambled on and on about something, which included words that over half of weren't even in English. Most of them just drunken gibberish.

Music was playing up somewhere in the background, but none of them could home in on the tune or, worse yet, the lyrics. Too drunk to care, Warrick guessed. He shrugged it off, then tapped Greg and Nick on the shoulder. Greg and Nick turned to him, with drunken smiles on their faces, blush on their cheeks, the whole nine yards and recipe.

"We should… go home…" Warrick mumbled over the loud crowd of people at the bar.

"Yeah, yeah," Nick and Greg agreed.

"Go do something… professional…" Greg said, laughing drunkenly.

"You mean _productive?_" Warrick hicced up.

"Yeah," Nick answered for him. "I'd like some of that." He added, smiling like a drunken idiot again.

Warrick hopped up, and began for the door, Greg and Nick, arm in arm, hopping up behind him, looking like two (drunk) soldiers helping each other in war.

..::XXxxXX::..

Greg sat up slowly, head throbbing. He looked around him, recognizing Nick's apartment. He saw to silhouettes in his blurred vision. He blinked the hazy mess away, seeing Nick and Warrick. Nick was curled up on the other end of the couch, Warrick crashed on the floor. He started filing through his memories, but he could only recall them going into a bar, ordering some beer, then, it all went blank up until now. He recalled the headache though, as it was still pounding loud in his head.

He automatically got up and went into Nick's kitchen, already knowing where the medicine was in Nick's apartment. He swallowed some ibuprofen, then turned back to his sleeping buddies. Two of his best friends, asleep and probably on hangovers, how cute, Greg thought. He laughed to himself and hopped up onto the counter on which he had been leaning on. He watched for a little bit, and soon he heard the same groans he had woken up with. Nick sat up slowly, looking at Warrick, then turning over to see Greg sitting on his kitchen counters.

"You're up early," Nick said, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up slowly, trying not to provoke the headache anymore. "Man, I've got a killer headache…" he groaned.

"It's one-o-clock," Greg said, pointing to the clock. "So, now it's "good afternoon,"" he finished with a nod, pointing to a bottle of ibuprofen he was holding up. Nick nodded and he tossed his the tiny bottle. Nick caught it easily, then popped out two and took them with ease. As he swallowed he gave an affirmative, quick sigh of relief.

Warrick sat up now, and Greg and nick looked over to him, Greg craning his neck a little to see him.

"Toss me some pain-killers," he groaned. "It'd be helpful."

..::XXxxXX::..

Now, they were taking a walk. Like their parents always told them: "Walk it off!" Even if they weren't motioning to hangovers. It worked anyway.

Greg looked around him, a hotel to his left, and the street to his right. He looked at a yellow car parked in the road. It seemed unsteady somehow, and Greg didn't know why. It also seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't reconcile where from…

He noticed something peculiar about the license plate, and Greg stepped out of sync with Nick and Warrick, stopping to drone over to the car. He knelt down, looking at the license plate. It had a symbol on it, a very specific peculiar symbol on it…

"Nicky…" Greg laughed. "I'm on such a bad hangover, I'm imagining Transformers!" He laughed, and the car honked in his face. Greg practically fell backwards at this, almost rolled into the car behind him, in front of what Greg realized was the exact same car from Transformers, the yellow and black Camaro, Bumblebee. Greg got up shakily, looking into the car. There was a kid, who looked like he was in his late teens or, probably not, his very early twenties. He also considered this odd, because he looked exactly like the kid from the movie… Sam, was his name? Yes, Sam. The car honked again, and Greg took a step out of the street, falling back onto Nick and almost toppling him over, about to create a domino effect if Nick hadn't noticed Greg was falling.

"Yeah, I see 'em too," Nick said, and Warrick nodded, agreeing.

"We can't _all_ be seeing it…" Greg uttered. "Can we?" Then, Greg looked up to the person holding him, Nick. "You didn't drug us all, did you?"

"What?!" Nick shrieked. "I didn't drug anyone!" Nick roared, dropping Greg so that he fell, Greg regretting he said anything with a sore ass.

Greg, looking with regret towards Nick, noticed the car Nick had been admiring earlier. It was a black GMC Top kick, also like the one in the movie, called Ironhide. Greg saw something that caught his attention further down the road, a blue and red-flamed Peterbuilt truck, parked next to a very unique yellow medic ambulance. He pursed his lips in thought.

"Ha!!! I win!" Greg yelled, looking at Nick.

"Win?" Nick asked. "What'd you win?"

"Our bet! I won our bet!" He shrieked with joy.

So Transformers _did_ exist. But… what did Greg win?


End file.
